Millions of Americans keep pets such as dogs and cats. It is well-known that some pet owners treat their pets like members of the family. Indeed, for many Americans their pets are the only family members they have.
Pets often have access to all areas of a home, including the furniture. While some pets are allowed access to furniture, others are not. In addition some pets may be allowed access to certain pieces of furniture but not others. A cat may be allowed access to a sofa but not a good leather chair. At times some pets are confined to or are kept out of certain rooms. All of these furniture access rules can be very difficult for a pet to learn and aggravating for owners to teach.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a pet can be easily taught to avoid certain pieces of furniture or certain areas of a home in a manner which addresses the above problems. Preferably such a device would be useable for training cats, dogs, and similar pets on the allowable uses of furniture, doorways, and rooms. Such a device must not be harmful to a pet, but nonetheless must be effective in training pets on proper access to furniture and areas of the home, in reinforcing such training, and in breaking bad habits.